bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seireitou Kawahiru
Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitō; "pure soul of the surrounding daytime"), reknowned by his moniker as Qítiān Dàshèng (齊天大聖, Great Sage, Equal of Heaven; seiten-taisei), is the former grandmaster of the Order of the Vizards and the former Captain of the Eighth Division of the Gōtei 13. He is the son of the Soul King Yeshua, younger brother of Madara Kawahiru, and older brother of Zashiki Kawahiru. Throughout many of his adventures in Bleach Otrosendero and Bleach Nagareboshi, he has defeated many powerful opponents such Sydonay Senseirei, Omniel, and Sunryuk Asakura. After his duel with Sunryuk, Seireitou fell into hiding along with Sariel and began to undergo Sōzōshin training for an as-of-now unknown motive. He abandoned his title of Sānrǎo, leaving it to his nephew Kaito Kawahiru. Appearance Seireitou is a fairly tall, slim, and fit man with a rather youthful face despite his age. He, unlike all members of his clan, possesses dark scarlet amber eyes, and also had long silver hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. His skin is notably darker than it once was back three years ago. He also had the addition of a long ponytail in the back of his hair. He wears a white Shihakushō uniform but it is customized and partly resembles a korean-style taekkyeon uniform with an upturned collar and hakama. His hakama are also slightly different from normal, as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack the creases normal hakama have. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. From other examples, it is likely he is also wearing black tabi with white waraji. His Zanpakutō is not visible with this outfit; however, it is revealed that he wears it on his back at an angle, similar to Rangiku Matsumoto. Personality Seireitou is very proud of his own power, but unlike Sariel, possesses no physical signs of arrogance or overconfidence. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in the Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He also appears willing to speak in song, more specifically in rap-style, even when confronted with potential threats. He will even stop in a middle of a fight to write whatever rhymes come to him, even if they are no good. This sometimes causes his opponents to become greatly bothered by him. However, it is soon after that this attitude is only displayed when fighting opponents he finds "boring." Although of noble birth, he acts differently from most other nobles. For instance, he instructed Kaito to refer to him without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Seireitou-sama" ("Lord Seireitou" in the dub). Seireitou is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, even if it means lying to his followers and using people as bait for the outcome he desires. However, he has trouble putting those he is close to in harms way for the sake of his goal, which is a weakness as a commander but a remnant of his humanity and sanity. Gradually, however, he has come to embrace the fact that he has to destroy before reconstruction can occur. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages social battle to maintain evolution within society. Perhaps as a consequence of his old age, Seireitou seems to enjoy sitting down and taking his time with things, especially when telling stories. Throughout all his life, he lived by a solid code. He believed firmly in that the way of the shinigami is resolute acceptance of death. He also believed that one can only be strong when one has someone they wish to protect, and that any power gained through other motives are meer trivial increases. True strength comes from inside, which was the way he abided by all his life. In his own words, Seireitou claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. For example, he believes if two people share very different views, its better they go their seperate ways. Despite this seemingly "immature", free-spirited and carefree attitude, Seireitou is sage-like and serious when the time calls for it. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Seireitou, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reigned in and enhanced by his fierce unshakeable conscience and indomidable spirit. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. When someone close to him is in danger, Seireitou has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of Ryan and his group first, over confronting Kamui head-on when his group confronted his entourage. He appears to dislike light, as he complained when he exited the cave behind a waterfall to find that the sun had risen. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Sōzōshin alive, he possesses monsterous spiritual power. His very presence can cause even the most skilled lieutenants to lose their breath; his energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. As once stated by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". His spiritual energy is scarlet/black. He is also seen killing other Hollows just by being near them. After he trained along with Sariel, his already massive reiatsu has increased to levels far above he once held, even meeting Kamui on an equal level in terms of pure quantity. *'Hanullim's Eyes:' Similar to his brother Kamui, Seireitou can exert his reiatsu through his eyes as a form of offensive or hypnotism. Through this, he can use smaller scale versions of the Yulryeo and Magoseong techniques used his Hanullim's Shikai meerly by using his eyes. Using this, he can turn illusions such as Kamui's or Ryan's back on their opponents. Seireitou can use shikigami as a means of illusions. He nicknamed this ability as "Hanullim's Eyes", for it utilizies Hanullim's power without the need of releasing or even drawing the blade. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. His mastery of the art form Taekkyeon is so great that he uses it exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. He has been shown to take down nearly 40 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. He has been shown easily taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when he brutally defeated Halcón and is even regarded by Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Kaito and even slice through his Bankai's laser. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryan and Shinji, both using their mask-enhanced Shikai for very long amounts without releasing his own Zanpakuto. Seireitou's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Wúpiào users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a royal guard-level opponent. Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kamui's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kamui also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Wúpiào. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Though Seireitou's mastery of utsusemi allows for him to form several after-images. Kidō Master: Seireitou possesses great skill in both Kidō and Shōkyōku Kidō, being able to easily summon spells at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it boast extreme potency. Seireitou seems to favor Shōkyōku Kidō above Shinigami Kidō, and tends to use his Xiāochú and Shinkūmyō Reiatsu in place of his Hollow Reiatsu when doing so. He was capable of using a form of teleportation that Setsuna Inoue, as proficient as she is, hadn't known existed. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Nevetheless, after his recent sōzōshin training, his kidō abilities have reached a level of great skill, being on par with that of even Kamui. *'Unique Kidō:' After submerging into the shadows and away from his comrades, he further refined his Kidō skills to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. Sennami is the prime example of his unique kidō, a technique designed by Seireitou that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Reishi Torrental Manipulation"; which functions in a similar manner to Garganta. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon) is an ability which requires knowledge of the Shunkō technique, making it strange that Seireitou has knowledge of such a technique without the prerequisite. It is an ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. (Somewhat erroneously named Hanki Sōsai in the Viz translation, as sōsai (相殺) means "mutual cancellation", referring to the ability's effect.) Master of Manipulation: Seireitou has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. Despite his laid back attitude, Seireitou has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. Seireitou has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to easily confuse even the most intellegent opponents to play by his rules. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Seireitou has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Hikaru through a building and slamming Ryan over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ryan's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. His great strength is shown during his fights with Ryan holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back his Bankai's flames. He had dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Seireitou's strength is so immense that when he threw Ryan, he was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on his body. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap Mashiro's sword's blade in two. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Hanullim that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Hanullim (spirit). Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a nodachi when used, and emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade. What is interesting is that when the blade was first forged, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Through his three year training with Sariel, his powers rose greatly; as did his blade's abilities. *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Eviscerate." (イヴィソレイト, hire); When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in an outstretched arm in front of him with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. He is then completely enveloped by a massive reiatsu around his body that burns up the surrounding area, and closes around him to form red phantom bones that form a complete torso skeleton surrounding him. Hanullim itself becomes a japanese longblade with a silver blade, and black hilt. This ribcage around Seireitou serves as a strong defense or a hand capable of demolishing objects. He is also able to form the spirit with skeletal muscles for attacking. Over time, flesh will start to cover the bones, giving it's appearance similar to that of an angelic specter. It wields a white spectral blade in it's right hand, and a large mirror-like shield in it's left hand. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Seireitou is surrounded by red phantom bones that exert a monsterous reiatsu from their being. The mirror shield has two very powerful abilities. First off, it’s a scrying device that lets Seireitou see what's going on anywhere. Secondly, Seireitou has shown with the mirror is the ability to reflect any attack back at his attacker. If Hanullim's mirror is shattered, Seireitou can channel reiatsu into the pieces, which surrounds it's enemies and causes them to be engulfed in nightmares of their own memories. If Seireitou channels more reiatsu into the weapon, the illusions will continue, trapping them until their souls are crushed. The sword is sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from the Shikai's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in a "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. ::Soonnim (달님, Dallim; The moon); This technique's abilities lie within Seireitou and Hanullim's shadow, including any forms of techniques that extend and connect his shadow's range. He can destroy or manipulate everything that comes in contact with his shadow. He can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend, an ability he uses to watch over his hideouts, slaughtering anyone who enters and nears it. His shadow has limited mobility, only being able to appear in the surroundings of his body and within the range of his kidō. It also cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright. Soonnim's most powerful and frightning ability is that the shadow itself can consume living things, to assimilate the abilities and strengths that his victims may have, along with their corresponding weaknesses. :*'Shikon Hisakiten' (天国の炎の牙, Fang of Heaven's Flames) is Hanullim's signature attack; a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. These waves of reiatsu also seem to distrupt the space they occupy at the time. This causes effects on active techniques, as well as limiting the use of a speed enhancing technique such as shunpo or sonido. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers; As shown by Seireitou, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. When he uses Shikon Hisakiten, the aura from the phantom bones carries over and adds an extra layer to the attack, making it grow much stronger and almost tripling it's potency. ::Segyebanjeon (세계반전의, World of Reversals) is Hanullim's hidden power, and is proclaimed as Hanullim's strongest technique in Shikai; it creates a world of reversals. By reflecting reiatsu light into their eyes, an opponent's sense of direction is inverted. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are opposite. It is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight as well as their mental perception, where they get cut is reversed as well. Seireitou claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt because the mind itself has shifted onto a new realm of understanding, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. This is similar in key to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade, but much more potent in it's use and overall endurance in battle. However, the difference between Seireitou's and Shinji's is that an opponent's sense of direction can be changed at anytime; for example, left can be up, and down can be right. It does not have to be opposite extremes, like how Sakanade's Shikai works. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Additional Powers Hollow Powers & Abilities Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Sanagi and Hanullim know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' The fact that all of his energy is "compressed" when using his Mask means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Shinwacheon Hanullim at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, Seireitou can even appear as though he is flying. While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' While wearing the mask (even without releasing Shikai or Bankai), the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before; so great, that he was considered equal to a Bankai-released Captain by Ulquiorra's Follower, Vano Reina. It's sheer strength was great enough to horrify Ryan, Matt, and Austin who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from the bottom of Sōkyōku Hill. *'Enhanced Strength:' This Masked form was able to push back Kaito Kawahiru with little effort, and put all of the Captains on the defensive with just physical power. It's physical strength increases greatly. *'Telekinesis:' Quickly after transforming, Seireitou was able to call Hanullim back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He is also shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He mimics playing an imaginary guitar, and when the target is close enough he can immobilize and crush them with his "melody". This melody that acts as a form of hypnotism to whatever is in the vicinity. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Resurrección *'Reencarnación:' Hanullim Shikyoshiki (절대선죽음의식, Supreme Being's Death Ceremony) - Chillido Vólpino (金切り声を上げフォックス, Spanish for Screeching Fox); when released by it's command, "Collapse into Silence" (倒れろ当社装苑, taorero ni soen), a giant burst of reiatsu falls around Seireitou like that of black rain. Unlike other releases of those known as Resurrección, a Reencarnación is summoning the sealed powers of both the inner hollow (Vizard) and inner rosary (Shinkūmyō). In his released state Seireitou becomes fox-like. He gains a giant fox tail, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and he dons his hollow mask and it centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. Seireitou gains scarlet lines on his face that become broad and triangular and his fingernails lengthen and sharpen. His eyes glow intensely, appearing heterochromiatic; the left eye green, and the right eye orange. :Reencarnación Special Ability: An interesting feat about his spiritual energy is the fact of it being pure distortional energy, erasing anything that contacts with it. Ideally making it a atmosphere of black holes. All an opponent usually has is their own energy while he has the entire atmosphere. Also, his already high levels of speed have increased to such amounts that in conjuntion with his own pure distortional energy, he can manipulate interactions. However, in order to stabilze this power from destroying his surroundings, he uses a "cycle" of his energy, where he will exert and insert his energy inorder to keep himself and his surroundings from being destroyed by the distortial energy. ::Myōshu Shikiten (マスター天国の祭典の, Master of Heaven's Ceremonies) is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, cyan green blast(s) of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. While it is similar to the Shikon Hisakiten, Seireitou has hinted that Myōshu Shikiten is Sanagi's technique, not Hanullim's. It seems to also hold illusion-based powers; when shot, it coils around the opponent and then shatters into reishi particles. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by Seireitou. The world itself holds the appearance of the outside world, so that his opponent doesn't even know they're in it. While inside, the inflicted opponent(s) are at the total mercy of Seireitou, and face the illusions formed by this technique's power. :Aborrecer (痛みから形成される嫌い; Spanish for "Hate", Japanese for "Hate formed from Pain") is Seireitou's Reencarnación's true ability. Behind him, a monster-like deity clad in a flowing white robe starts to form. Seireitou states that this is the manifestation of "true pain." The deity's white veil serves as a guard to any imcoming attacks; the being also holds a dagger-like blade in it's mouth that can be used for battle. When an opponent(s) is cut by the blade, their eyesight and reflexes start to slowly decline after every slash. Seireitou said that Aborrecer's blade combined with the white veil essentially makes him invincible. It appears that the being can also call forth mysterious white embers and use them for multiple purposes; it can use them for extra protection, or even use them for offensive such as throwing them or setting it's blade on fire to cause even more damage and pain to the opponent. These flames can also gather together and coat Seireitou's own blade in a holy fire, which supplement the power of the Shikon Hisakiten as well as the Myōshu Shikiten. It appears that Aborrecer is crucial in order to activate Segunda Etapa; the white flames of Aborrecer are needed for the activation. *'Reencarnación: Segunda Etapa:' Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Chillido Vólpino's name changes into Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Kanna (절대선죽음의식神無, Supreme Being's Death Ceremony - Godless World); this makes it the only Segunda Etapa that actually changes name upon release. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands; it appears that even he fears the full force of this form. The true form of Hanullim Shikyoshiki - Chillido Vólpino is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the white embers of Aborrecer. These flames form a large tornado around Seireitou. When the flames start to blow away, he transforms into a beautiful silver glowing kitsune with 9 tails that are all dipped in a mystic gold reiatsu at their edges where they begin. His legs and arms are ablaze with reiatsu taking the form of a mystic blue flame. Haizo once commented that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense power. His blade also becomes pure silver, mostly the blade itself, earning it the name Amatsuhekiken (帝国の支配者の剣, Sword of an Imperial Ruler). The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. It can even fire off unnamed fangs of reiatsu, which are presumed to be either Shikon Hisakiten or Myōshu Shikiten. :Massive Cero: While in Segunda Etapa, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with the range and wingspan of Seireitou's reiatsu wings. It is pure white in color, in reference to the phase representing his aspect of death; "pain that causes a white death." Shinkūmyō Powers Shinkūmyō (空の存在, lit. Empty Existance) are Xiāochú that have underwent a form of transformation involving the power of a Blanks' rejoining of it's Memory and Energy, becoming entirely new beings. Shinkumyo of this kind, grow a Blank-like Entity within themselves and can access it's power. The inner being is usually called the Inner Rosary, and is created when one attempts to supress their memories and feelings to an extent, to which they create a being within themselves. Seireitou's Inner Rosary is named Sanagi and exists within Seireitou's Inner World. Unlike his Hollow Transformation, in order to access his Shinkūmyō powers, his aura meerly shifts over as his aura is replaced with Sanagi's power. Originally, Seireitou could not maintain Sanagi's power, but after awakening his inner Sōzōshin blood, he was able to enact full dominance over Sanagi. This is shown by his eyes changing into a more complex form, signifying his power being balanced with Sanagi's. *'Vast Spiritual Power:' Seireitou's power in this form is greatly enhanced; his aura shifts over to Sanagi and changes color from black/red to a smooth lavender. According to Shiori, the continued release of it would cause tremendous harm to the Soul Society. If he should continue to clash with Kamui while in this state, and Kamui in his Mask-enhanced Bankai; it would spell the end of the Soul Society. *'Immense Speed:' While in this form, Seireitou becomes dangerously fast and evasive, able to dodge all of Ryan's bala attacks with little effort and keep up with Kamui while he is in Bankai and wearing his Hollow mask. He seems to move like a bullet, rather than use a form of flash step. Quotes * "The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. You do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I deleted my "destination" with my enemies. I do not fear death as long as I can avenge myself. That is why I am strong." * "Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change." * "A warrior who has lost their ability to fight is only going to be in the way." * "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." * (In his own thoughts) "When one comes to know love... they run the risk of carrying hate." * (To Kaito) "I've been around longer than you have, kid. And I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody... So, it looks like neither of us has led a charmed life exactly, have we? Still, we're not all that bad off. At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void." Trivia * Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * Seireitou Kawahiru (Bleach Nagareboshi) is Seieitou in which he is displayed in Bleach Nagareboshi. After three years of training under Sariel, Seireitou has attained a new status. * Seireitou's Name comes from two places: ** "Seireitou" came from the words "Pure" from Sei, "Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. ** The surname, "Kawahiru", comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", relating to Seireitou's mysterious ability to make anyone reveal their inner light. * Seireitou's relationship with Shiori has been hinted to be on the verge of romance, though both refused to admit it. Reactions from both of them over certain events and statements have shown this. * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Seireitou's hobbies include meditation and martial art training. ** Seireitou's wishes to test his strength out against Hikaru and Echo. ** His favorite food is imagawayaki with grape filling, along with a side of miso soup. His favorite drink is hot oolong tea. ** Seireitou's favorite phrase is "nankurunaisa" (なんくるないさ, Everything will turn out alright in the end). Category:Royal Family Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Xiāochú